Xemidan Hydrazine Noxja Wiki
=Xemidan Hydrazine Noxja= Xemudis Hydroxulyde Knoxja(Born Damien Jackson,), known by XemidanZem-e-dan Hydrazine Noxja. Is an 19 or 22 year old Hawaiian singer/rapper/producer from the South Bronx, New York. By the age of 16 or 19 he released a "home recorded album" of uniqueness called Project R.A.G.E. under the name Damien Burner Blaze Jackson This was an experimental album to see what kind of music would suit his voice better.(Project R.A.G.E was produced by Noxja, and Tevin Lopez. After the release of P.R. it would be quite sometime before Damien changed his name to Xemidan. "A new name means new beginnings and all new music" by the age of 18 or 21 Noxja began working on a different kind of genera, dance music. Noxja began working on on a couple of singles before he would then work on another "home recorded" album by the name of Just Keep Dancing. "I feel that in life, every one goes through trials that are placed in ones life to challenge them and kinda helps them become greater person, but sometimes its easy to get lost in those trials. I'm saying that cause I was once lost and in the worst state of depression ever! But over the years I began to realize that sometimes you just gotta smile no matter what and keep fighting. That's what this album is about. No matter how hard s**t is you can just keep dancing to anything. The music in the album is happy music, and if you like my music there's no you way you could be sad while listening to it" After the release of Just Keep Dancing, Noxja announced that he will work on a mix tape. However on September 8, 2012, Noxja stated that he will begin working on a second album called RE: Project R.A.G.E. along side a Mixtape titled 013. On December 24th, 2012, Noxja Released 012. 012 was a unannounced collection of Noxja's "best" songs from 012. After the release of 012 there has no confirmation on any songs that are going to be on RE: Project R.A.G.E.. 睡眠時間(Sleeping Time) and Love Me All are currently the only songs that has been announced to be on 013. All that is known about 睡眠時間(Sleeping Time) is that it will have some connection to Japanese culture. Love Me All was leaked on January 27. Two Days later Noxja released the song him self. After not being able to release In the Nile for the set date of Feb 14th, Noxja released Stars(Oh Thunder). Noxja is currently attending school for Astronomy and Physics. The Xemster Takeover (Web Radio Show) The Xemster Takeover was a web radio program hosted by Xemidan Hydrazine Noxja, and Marsky from October 2012 to Febuary 2013. Noxja announced the cancellation of the show in January 2013 stating "The show is cancled guys. Some people just dont know how to run a radio station the right f**king way". Noxja has spoken about reviving the show in late 2013, however there is a chace this may never happen (Noxja has also said that if given the opportunity he would bring the show back on another station instead of WRLGCC) 'Discography' 'Studio Albums' 'Non Studio Albums' 'Mix Tapes' 'Singles' 'Featured' 'Remixes' 'Unreleased' Category:Music Category:Rap Category:Pop Category:Dance